


The Hedgehog With No Friends.

by mewlinglouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, it is kinda sad, it is not ven romantic, just a very strange au, this is more of a kid's rhyme story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewlinglouis/pseuds/mewlinglouis
Summary: If you like rhymes and happy endings, you've come to the right place.





	The Hedgehog With No Friends.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY  
> this is so fucking short but it is honestly one of my favorite thigs i have ever written
> 
> it is just so smol and cute

The hedgehog did not have friends.

Everyone was afraid of getting closer because he would hurt them.

The hedgehog was sad, because he was bad.

 

One day, a frog came to town.

He jumped around, looking for someone to talk.

The hedgehog was sad, cause the frog would know he was bad.

 

Nonetheless, the frog saw the small hedgehog and wanted to play with our small fellow.

“No,” the hedgehog tried to tell him, “I will hurt you if you go nearer.”

 

“I don’t care if I get hurt, I just want to make you smile a little bit more.

"You look very saddened but I could make you shine brighter."

 

And then the hedgehog was happy, because someone loved him finally.

**Author's Note:**

> the second to last two lines are harry! or the frog...this is fucked up
> 
>  
> 
> check me out on tumblr!
> 
> main: [weshouldkissnow](http://weshouldkissnow.tumblr.com)  
> larry/1D sideblog: [mewlingloueh](http://mewlingloueh.tumblr.com)  
> stucky/marvel sideblog: [captainamerryass](http://captainamerryass.tumblr.com)  
> omgcheckplease sideblog: [mrandmrzimmermann](http://mrandmrzimmermann.tumblr.com)


End file.
